Weg für Immer
by le.clarius
Summary: Itu bukan masalah kalau kota ini membencinya. Tetapi kalau sudah menyeret Sena, ia tak bisa lagi. Hiruma/Sena. RnR?


Hujan deras mengguyur kota kecil. Rinai-rinai air membasahi semua yang ada di hamparan tanah, memberikan selimut basah yang absolut. Mendung menggantung, menutupi. Dan seakan belum cukup, gelap malam perlahan memenuhi organo visus entitas-entitas hidup yang menghuni kota itu.

Dan di tepi sungai, dua dari entitas itu berdiri berhadapan. Suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan, tenggelam oleh gema tetesan air bertemu tanah solid.

"Kau harus tahu ini yang terbaik, cebol sialan," ujar salah satunya dengan berat. Hiruma Youichi.

Seorang yang lain, Sena Kobayakawa, menggelengkan kepalanya penuh penolakan. Mulut terkunci rapat.

"Berhenti cengeng! Jangan egois!" Hiruma hampir berteriak. "Kau masih bisa menemukan seorang gadis yang berwajah cantik dan perhatian padamu, cebol sialan."

"Tidak," gumam Sena lirih. "Aku tak mau."

"Selamat tinggal. Kau tak akan melihatku lagi besok pagi," balas Hiruma. Ia membalikkan badan dan menerobos hujan, melangkah pergi—hampir berlari. Semua terasa berat.

"Tunggu!" seru Sena sambil mengulurkan tangan, mencoba meraihnya sebelum ditelan hujan. Namun sosok Hiruma sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu di balik rimbunnya tirai air. Langkah kakinya tertelan oleh gemuruh suara hujan.

. . .

.

.

**Weg für Immer**

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warnings:**

OOC. Shonen-ai.

.

.

. . .

23.46

Layar jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya berpendar hijau dengan latar belakang hitam, menampilkan angka-angka yang menunjukkan waktu saat itu. Ia berkedip. Namun tak sedikitpun kantuk yang terasa menariknya dari alam sadar. Hiruma mengubah posisi tidurnya, memaksa matanya terpejam. Huh, sia-sia saja.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Pikirannya masih mendarat ke sesosok pemuda lain. Sudah empat tahun ia mengenalnya, dan tanpa ragu ia berani mengatakannya. Hiruma Youichi jatuh cinta pada Sena Kobayakawa.

Heh, Sena.

Seperti sesosok malaikat, ia bisa mengimbangi iblis—dan itu berarti Hiruma. Hiruma tak pernah tahu apa kelebihan Sena—kecuali lari sangat cepat—yang bisa membuat bahkan seorang iblis berlutut menyatakan perasaan manusiawi mereka. Ia tak pernah tahu. Tetapi mata karamel yang begitu lembut, menatapnya dengan cara yang amat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang—dan saat itu juga ia tahu. Ia tetap seorang manusia dengan emosi dan segala kelemahan itu yang tak bisa disangkalnya.

Kini, empat tahun berlalu sudah sejak ia bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Tiga tahun tujuh bulan dua minggu tiga hari empat jam duapuluh lima menit dan… empatpuluh tiga, empatpuluh empat detik sejak ia menyatakan perasaannya pada si cebol itu. Masih teringat jelas saat itu, Sena menerimanya tanpa berpikir panjang—dengan senyuman senang yang membuat jantung sang Iblis terasa hendak menerobos keluar dari tempatnya bertengger di dalam thorax.

Sedikit senyuman terbentuk di sudut bibirnya ketika otaknya memanggil kembali memori sepasang tubuh anak manusia yang masih berkeringat karena latihan, berangkulan dalam pelukan pertama mereka. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit pucat kamarnya, kelopaknya menutup setengah. Namun senyuman itu segera hilang dan matanya kembali terbuka penuh.

Selama waktu tiga tahun itu pula, ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu—pasti tanpa setitikpun keraguan—tatapan-tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan oleh penduduk kota ini pada mereka, dirinyalah yang menyebabkan hal itu. Kebencian yang beku. Dingin absolut. Penolakan penuh. Dan… jijik.

Seperti sebilah belati yang menusuk sangat dalam, membentuk luka yang jauh menyusup ke relung-relung jiwanya.

Bukan. Ia sudah terbiasa dibenci oleh _Homo sapiens_ di sekitarnya. Julukan 'Iblis' itu tersemat padanya bukan karena sebuah pujian ataupun penghargaan. Tetapi manifestasi kebencian manusia-manusia yang pernah bersilang jalan dengannya. Dan ia sudah terbiasa menjadi sasaran kebencian tanpa target yang terakumulasi perlahan dari masyarakat, membentuk dirinya sebagai perwujudan musuh bersama.

Mungkin itu sebuah konspirasi untuk menyingkirkan sang Iblis, tetapi Hiruma sudah tak peduli lagi. Pada orang-orang itu, dan… pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk ia sudah membuang sisi manusianya sejak lama.

Yang membuatnya merasa sakit, terluka oleh tatapan itu—adalah Sena.

Sosok yang telah memanggil kembali sisi manusianya. Sosok yang hadir sebagai penyeimbang jiwanya yang telah kotor oleh 'perbuatan Iblis'—begitu orang-orang menyebut tindakan yang entah itu ilegal ataupun tidak, ia lakukan untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

Ia benci dirinya sendiri. Di awal semuanya tampak lancar. Sena juga terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi semakin lama waktu berlalu, semakin banyak tangan-tangan yang menudingkan kebencian pada mereka. Semakin sulit untuk dihadapi kedua eksistensi itu.

Seakan waktu tak pernah berpihak padanya. Dan takdir sudah tak sabar untuk mengakhiri tawa Iblis.

Ia tahu. Meski Sena selalu berpura-pura terlihat baik di hadapannya, ia tahu pasti kalau cebol itu sering menangis sendirian, dengan hanya ditemani ringkihan sunyi malam. Mata yang bengkak saat latihan dan kantung tidur kehitaman di bawah matanya itu sudah cukup jadi bukti untuk kecurigaannya.

"Kau? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kau tak pantas untuk seorang sebaik bocah Kobayakawa itu—"

"Jauhi Sena, kubilang! Pergi!"

"Kau hanya seorang Iblis egois. Apa yang mau kau tawarkan pada anak itu, hah?"

"Kau sudah menipunya. Benar, 'kan?"

"Sadarlah! Kau tak bisa terus bersamanya. Bahkan mungkin ia akan segera pergi—"

"Iblis! Enyah kau dari sini!"

"—ia akan menyadari rupamu yang sebenarnya. Seorang Iblis serakah."

"Apa kau tak pernah berkaca? Lihat dirimu sendiri!"

"Menjijikkan."

Suara-suara itu. Suara-suara yang mengimplementasikan berbagai perasaan dingin yang ditujukan padanya. Dan ia tahu, Sena tak sekuat dirinya. Ia Iblis, apa yang kau harapkan? Untuk Hiruma menangis memohon di hadapan tangan-tangan penuh nada benci itu agar dirinya diampuni? Itu terlalu konyol.

Namun Sena—Sena adalah kelemahannya. Ia tak tega melihat cebol itu semakin terbebani oleh kebencian yang sebenarnya hanya diarahkan pada diri Hiruma saja, tetapi lama kelamaan ikut membawa Sena sebagai target penolakan yang begitu menyakitkan.

23.50

Dan semuanya berakhir pada senja berhujan deras itu. Tampaknya cuaca menjalin aliansi dengan musuh-musuhnya itu—karena di saat jam digital memendarkan angka-angka itu, tetes-tetes air mulai terdengar mengetuk di jendelanya. Meninggalkan goresan panjang, basah di permukaan kacanya.

Mata Hiruma menatap kosong pada titik-titik air itu. Tetapi otaknya—mau tak mau Hiruma melihat kejadian itu terputar kembali di benaknya seperti rangkaian film tanpa tombol jeda ataupun berhenti, sampai momen itu selesai.

Nafas terhela. Sudah diputuskan.

Ia akan pergi. Jauh.

Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Hiruma mengambil tas yang biasa ia gunakan saat bepergian. Diisinya dengan barang-barang yang mungkin akan ia perlukan. Begitu selesai mengepak, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke jendela. Dari situ ia bisa melihat dengan jelas hujan yang turun, bergemuruh keras.

00.08

Ia melirik sejenak pada pendaran hijau itu sebelum matanya kembali ke luar jendela. Begitu hujan ini selesai ia akan meninggalkan kota ini.

Ke tempat yang jauh. Tak akan kembali lagi.

05.39

Pendaran hijau mengatakan waktu. Tampaknya ia tertidur semalam dengan duduk menghadap jendela, karena ia merasa tersentak saat ditarik ke kesadarannya. Hiruma mengerjap. Hujan sudah berhenti turun di suatu waktu saat ia tertidur. Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan sebelum bertemu dengan tas yang telah terisi barang-barangnya.

Siap untuk meninggalkan kota ini. Tempat yang membencinya ini.

Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih telepon yang bertengger di sebelah jam digital. Dengan cepat menekan tombol dan mendengarkan nada sambung di telinganya.

"Halo?" sapa seorang pria. Kantuk mewarnai nada suaranya.

"Hei, Orang tua sialan. Jual apartemen ini," perintah Hiruma.

"Huh, Hiruma? Ada ap-"

"Tak usah banyak tanya," potong Hiruma cepat. "Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Dan ia menutup teleponnya. Sudah tak ada alasan lagi untuk kembali ke kota ini. Hanya tersisa satu hal yang perlu ia lakukan. Diambilnya secarik kertas. Ia tak mau menghubungi Sena dan membuatnya menangis lagi. Semua sudah terlalu berat untuk cebol itu. Pena menggores cepat di permukaan putih.

05.58

Pendaran hijau menampilkan angka-angka itu saat menyaksikan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen. Tak sekalipun membuang pandangan balik.

. . .

Alle meine Zelte brech ich ab, verkaufe was ich hab

Und das einzige was bleibt ist ein Zettel auf den ich schreib:

. . .

Angin bertiup cepat menyapu rambut coklat, melawan arah kakinya berlari. Bau hujan di pagi buta memenuhi hidungnya yang menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat. Jalanan yang sepi membuatnya lebih mudah untuk mencapai kecepatan tertinggi.

Lari.

Ia harus mengejar Hiruma sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Sebelum semuanya… terlambat.

Ketika sampai di stasiun tujuannya, mata karamelnya dengan cepat menyapu seluruh bagian stasiun. Masih sedikit orang yang bermobilitas di stasiun. Kereta yang lewat dengan cepat. Datang dan pergi.

Di sana.

Berdiri pemuda berperawakan tinggi kurus dengan rambut jabrik berwarna pirang yang ia kenal pasti, menghadap ke sebuah kereta yang baru memasuki stasiun. Pintu kereta itu tengah terbuka. Dengan cepat, hampir refleks, kakinya meluncur. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya sudah melingkar di tubuh pemuda yang lain. Wajah terbenam di punggung yang selalu terlihat tegak baginya.

"Hiruma, jangan pergi," ujarnya lirih. Sekuat diri ia menahan tangis.

Hiruma terdiam. Ia membiarkan tangan itu menahan dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat. Seperti batu yang tak akan pernah bisa terkikis oleh erosi.

Suara bel yang menandakan keberangkatan keretanya berbunyi. Dengan tenang ia meraih tangan Sena dan melepaskan tangan itu dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf." Sebuah bisikan yang hampir tak terdengar.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kereta. Tak sekalipun memperlihatkan wajahnya pada pemuda yang lebih pendek. Pintu tertutup dan kereta itu bergerak. Drama ini sudah selesai. Tragedi yang mencorengkan bekas luka akan mulai terhapus dari kumpulan memorinya. Itulah harapannya.

Dan sekali lagi, ia tahu—ia tak akan pernah bisa menang melawan realita.

. . .

Ich bin weg

Weg, weg, weg für immer

Ich bin weg

. . .

Sena menatap sedih kepergian kereta itu. Tak menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya masih menggenggam kertas yang kini lecek. Ia menarik lagi kertas itu dan membukanya dari genggaman. Di bawah siraman sinar matahari pagi yang baru menampakkan diri, terbaca goresan tulisan tangan Hiruma yang begitu familiar untuknya—namun entah mengapa sekarang terasa sangat asing.

_A__ku pergi. Untuk selamanya—_

. . .

Und bin weg und ich komm nichts zurück

Das ist kein Abschied auf Zeit

Nein das ist, das ist für die Ewigkeit

. . .

(das ende)

Lirik nyempil diambil dari lagu berjudul sama, _Weg für Immer_ – sung by_ Silbermond_, yang rasanya cocok saja dimasukkan, meski sebenarnya inspirasi datang dari playlist saya :D #plak

Dan jangan lupa, sisihkan 30 detik saja untuk tinggalkan review, bitte? :)

-knoc


End file.
